


Podfic: nothing but the wild rain

by such_heights



Series: Podfic [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wingfic, porn shop misadventures, sex is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: "The internet, Aziraphale!" Crowley says. "This is what the internet is for. This is, quite literally, what the internet is for.""Oh," Aziraphale says, and Crowley knows, he just knows, that Aziraphale is going to say something about how it's jolly useful for hard-to-find first editions and tickets for the Last Night of the Proms.or, Aziraphale and Crowley find sex confusing.





	Podfic: nothing but the wild rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nothing but the wild rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155880) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 

> Given I have read this story approx 1 million times and keep quoting bits of it at Raven when I see them, recording it seemed only polite.

[download zipped mp3](http://such-heights.com/nothing%20but%20the%20wild%20rain%2C%20by%20raven.mp3.zip).


End file.
